MISSION: BLUEPRINT
MISSION: BLUEPRINT (Malay: MISI: BLUEPRINT) is the fifth episode of Agent Ali. It airs in 29th July 2016 on TV3. Synopsis When Dos and Trez manage to steal two pieces of pen drive that contain the blueprint of I.R.I.S., the M.A.T.A. agents are on a mission to retrieve them before they can decrypt it! Plot The episode starts with an alarm ringing in M.A.T.A.. It turns out that Dos and Trez have stolen the first piece of a pendrive. Bakar and Rizwan go to stop them. Rizwan fights with Dos, while Bakar fights with Trez. Rizwan manages to defeat Dos, but Trez tosses Bakar onto him. Dos and Trez then escape. It is morning in Ali's house. Comot is staring on his empty cat plate. The name Labu on the cat plate is sketched off and replaced with Comot. Comot is starving and it kicks the plate away. It goes into Ali's bedroom. Seeing that he is still asleep, Comot wakes him up. Ali realizes that he is going to be late for school, so he quickly packs up and goes to school, ignoring Comot. Ali manages to arrive at his class on time. A boy who is wearing glasses asks Viktor whether he has finished his homework. Viktor says not yet but the boy says that he already finished it. Characters *Major characters: **Ali **Bakar **Comot **Alicia **Dos **Trez **Rizwan **Jenny **General Rama *Minor characters: **Viktor Ong **Mia **Puan Munah **Syed **Shaun **Uno (computer only) **Melur **Mawar **Boy Trivia *This mission is to retrieve the blueprints of the I.R.I.S., hence the episode is entitled "MISSION: BLUEPRINT". *This is the first episode to show Bakar's fear of cockroaches. Gallery Intruder Alert.jpg Dos & Trez Runnning.jpg Trez & Dos.jpg Bakar & Rizwan.jpg You Okay? Rizwan To Bakar.jpg|"You Okay?" Dos Attack Rizwan.jpg 56.jpg 53.jpg Rizwan Sorry.png Rizwan and Dos.png 47.jpg 48.jpg Comot Face.jpg Labu X To Comot.jpg Comot Sigh.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg Cute Comot.jpg Ali On Time.jpg Viktor's Reaction Episode 5.jpg Comot In Ali's Bag.jpg Comot Sitting.jpg Melur, Mawar, And Viktor.png Comot Scare 1.jpg Comot Scare 2.jpg Comot Scare 3.jpg Sarsi Scream.jpg That's My Book!.jpg|"That's my book!" Mia Holding Comot.jpg Mia & Melur Wanna Get Comot.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Puan Munah Angry 2.jpg Comot In The Outside.jpg Comot Sad.jpg Ali Sigh.jpg It's Not Me!.jpg|"It's not me!" Alicia Adding Grounded To Ali.jpg Ali Taking Garbage.jpg Ali Feel Hungry.jpg Comot Taking Kimi Koko For Ali.jpg For Me?.jpg|"For me?" Sasidaran look to the Ali.png Ali Eating Sarsi Chocolate.jpg Sarsi's Kimi Koko.jpg Painting.jpg Syed Angry.jpg Syed Stepped Somehthing.png Syed Looking The Poop.png Syed Grossing To The Poop.png Syed & Shaun Mad To Ali.png "Who strokes the wall?!".png Alicia & Ali Get Ready.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready 2.png Jenny Sigh After Seeing Cockroach.png Bakar Scary To Cockroach.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Alicia & Ali Look To The Bakar.png Bakar Screaming.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Bakar Running, Alicia Grouch.png Comot Scary After Looking General Rama Mad.png Jenny Look To The General Rama.png Trez & Dos In Hologram.png Ali Look To The Dos & Trez In Hologram.png Dos & Trez In Hologram Only Face.png Dos In The Screen.png 59.jpg 58.jpg M.A.T.A Drone.png Alicia Ali Rizwan Bakar Walking.png Dos Ready To Attack Rizwan.png Czcbxcnfsdhretryurdjska.png Rizwan GettheBlueprint.jpg 52.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg Secret Camera.jpg The Cockroach.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg 60.jpg 54.jpg 46.jpg 57.jpg 51.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg Comot Holding Blueprint I.R.I.S.png Rizwan, Jenny, Alicia, Ali & Bakar Listening Rama.png WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg Jenny and Rizwan.jpg ComotFetchesAli'sHomework.jpg Bakar Secretly.jpg Eending mission Blueprrnt.jpg Videos MISI BLUEPRINT TV Promo Ejen Ali (Episod 5 Bhg 1) - Misi BLUEPRINT Ejen Ali (Episod 5 Bhg 2) - Misi BLUEPRINT Ejen Ali (Episod 5 Bhg 3) - Misi BLUEPRINT Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1) Category:Videos